


Зимняя сказка, рассказанная в полночь

by Slytherin_Punk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/pseuds/Slytherin_Punk
Summary: Дженсен умудрился простыть накануне Рождества. И все бы ничего, но ему приходится остаться в доме Джареда. И даже если он и испытывает какие-то чувства к партнеру по съемкам, он совершенно не жаждет в них признаваться.





	

**20 декабря**  
Он понял, что что-то не так, сразу, как проснулся. А затем сухость и боль в горле пояснили, что не так. Он достаточно болел в своей жизни, чтобы опознать симптомы. Но, вместо того чтобы принять лекарство, он выпил аспирин, понадеявшись, что это просто горло, а не симптом простуды. Такое уже бывало, и поддаваться сейчас, накануне Рождества, он не собирался. Да и чувствовал он себя вполне здоровым, за исключением неприятных ощущений в горле, но был уверен, что пастилки от кашля это исправят. Родители ждут его домой на праздник и болеть сейчас – не лучшая идея. Особенно здесь, рядом с Джаредом. Он мог наговорить лишнего в таком состоянии. И совершенно не хотел разгребать потом последствия. Он предпочитал испытывать эти эмоции лишь наедине с собой и делиться ими не собирался.  
  
**23 декабря**  
Под вечер ему вдруг стало хуже. Тело ломило, голова раскалывалась, горло, почти вылеченное, как он думал, за последние дни, вдруг снова сковало болью. Даже без градусника он чувствовал, что температура тела повысилась. В доме Падалеки, к слову здорового, как бык, особых лекарств отродясь не водилось. Дженсен был реалистом и понимал, что до аптеки он сейчас не дойдет, а даже если дойдет, то не пойдет. Поэтому, закинулся аспирином и постарался заснуть.  
  
**24 декабря**  
Именно Джаред был тем, кто разбудил его утром.  
  
– Эй, Джен, ты же весь горишь!  
  
Возглас Джареда даже не заставил скривиться – Дженсен слышал его будто сквозь вату.  
  
– Джара… – голос прозвучал хрипло и надсадно – для Джареда, и резанул по ушам ему самому.  
  
– Ты же болен!  
  
– Это просто… простуда… – сообщил Дженсен и закашлял.  
  
– Ага, я вижу, – закивал Джаред. – Просто. Зная тебя, вообще не просто. Ты сколько уже болеешь?  
  
– День.  
  
– А если подумать? – выгнул бровь Джаред.  
  
– Не… не помню. Несколько.  
  
– И как ты собрался лететь домой?  
  
– Не знаю. Отстань, а?  
  
– Почему не сказал?  
  
– И чтобы ты сделал? Вился вокруг меня наседкой? – Дженсен закрыл глаза и повернулся на бок.  
  
– По крайней мере, это поставило бы тебя на ноги. А теперь…  
  
– А теперь... я останусь здесь… Черт… – прохрипел он, открыв глаза и посмотрев на часы. Через час у него самолет. На который он не попадает в любом случае, потому что лететь сейчас было бы безумием. Даже если бы и захотел, он понимал, что приедет домой никакой, и это породит вопросы о его неспособности заботиться о себе, на которые он не хотел бы отвечать.  
  
Услышав его слова, Джаред задумался, склонив голову на бок, потом кивнул и ушел. Дженсен почувствовал укол разочарования, но учитывая его не слишком добрый ответ, не удивился подобной реакции. И даже успел порефлексировать на эту тему, до того как дверь его комнаты распахнулась от пинка ноги и вошел Джаред с подносом, на котором стояли несколько стаканов и чашек и небольшой чайник.  
  
– Что это?  
  
– Лекарства, – сообщил Джаред. – Так, давай. Сначала вот это, – он протянул Дженсену стакан.  
  
– Что это? – повторил он свой вопрос, не предпринимая попыток приподняться на кровати.  
  
– Я же сказал – лекарства.  
  
– Ты собрался меня лечить?  
  
– Дженсен, пей, – Джаред терпеливо держал стакан. – Ты здоровый – та еще язва. А больной – так вообще. Поэтому будь хорошим мальчиком и не мешай мне помогать тебе. У меня еще дел много.  
  
– Так иди, я тебя не держу.  
  
– Дженсен…  
  
– Джаред.  
  
– Не выпьешь лекарства – не получишь подарок, – с невозмутимым видом сообщил Падалеки, так и держа стакан.  
  
Это привлекло внимание Дженсена. Он был как ребенок в этом плане – любил сюрпризы и подарки. А если Джаред сам заикнулся, да еще лишь за тем, чтобы убедить его, значит, подарок стоящий. Он посмотрел на Джареда больными глазами и приподнялся на локте, забирая лекарство. Руки дрожали и Джаред поддержал стакан за дно. Дженсен не возражал.  
  
– А теперь вот это, – Джаред тут же сунул ему другой стакан. Дженсен горестно вздохнул, но выпил. – И вот это.  
  
– В меня не влезет.  
  
– Ты хочешь подарок или нет? – выгнул бровь Джаред. Дженсен снова вздохнул и взял чашку с горячим чаем. – Пей.  
  
– Я не могу так сразу, – огрызнулся он.  
  
– Не надо сразу, – тут же отозвался Джаред. – Сделай несколько глотков и я отстану.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул, подул на чай и отпил немного.  
  
– Молодец, – Джаред забрал чашку и заставил его лечь. Затем укрыл одеялом и тихо свистнул. По деревянному полу застучали когти и на кровать запрыгнул Харли. – Охранять, – велел он собаке.  
  
– Думаешь, я сбегу? – хрипло поинтересовался Дженсен.  
  
– Не просто думаю. Уверен, – кивнул Джаред и велел: – Спи.  
  
***  
  
Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, Харли перебрался поближе к нему – под бок, поднырнув под руку – так что он проснулся в обнимку с псом. Лучше ему не стало, чувствовал он себя все так же отвратно.  
  
Дженсен откинул одеяло и поднялся; Харли проводил его тоскливым взглядом. Он дошел до туалета, сделал свои дела и посмотрел в большое зеркало над раковиной. Из зазеркалья на него смотрел его бледный, серо-зеленого цвета лица, с темными кругами под глазами двойник.  
  
– Красавчик, – хрипло сообщил он своему отражению. Больному воображению даже показалось, что отражение кивнуло в ответ.  
  
Когда он вернулся в спальню, то уловил непонятный шум. Его спальня была внизу и звуки первого этажа нет-нет, да и доносились до него, несмотря на хорошие двери в доме. Пошатываясь, он побрел к источнику звуков, Харли тут же спрыгнул с кровати и потрусил за ним.  
  
Как оказалось, шум шел из гостиной, где Джаред воевал с Сэди, которая, как она думала, помогала хозяину ставить елку.  
  
– Отдай!  
  
– Гав!  
  
– Тише, Дженсен спит, – шикнул Джаред.  
  
– Дженсен не спит, – хрипло сообщил он, стоя в дверях и держась за дверной косяк.  
Увидев его, Джаред бросил елку.  
  
– Ты зачем встал?  
  
– Проснулся, – сообщил Дженсен. – А тут вы.  
  
– Давай на диван.  
  
– Джара…  
  
– Живей, Эклз, живей, – принялся подгонять его Джаред, направляясь при этом на кухню.  
  
Дженсен не то устало, не то обреченно вздохнул и направился на диван, на который плюхнулся и улегся, подогнув под себя ноги. К нему тут же подбежала Сэди и лизнула в нос и щеку. Он только сморщился, но прогонять собаку не стал.  
  
***  
  
Джаред как раз заваривал свежий чай, когда зазвонил телефон. Одной рукой наливая воду в заварку, второй он достал мобильник из кармана.  
  
– Да, мам? Привет. Дома. Нет, елку наряжаю. Да, я собирался, но у меня не получается. Джену нездоровится и я не могу его тут одного бросить. Нет, он не долетит в таком состоянии. Нет, мам. Ну, когда-то все случается впервые. Мы – взрослые мальчики. Как-нибудь разберемся. Я тебе попозже позвоню. Да, пока.  
  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную с подносом в руках, на котором стояли чай и лекарства, то увидел довольно умилительную картину: Дженсен лежал на диване в позе зародыша, под рукой у него лежала Сэди, которая то и дело облизывала ему нос, а в ногах лежал Харли – собаки стерегли покой больного человека.  
  
– Джен, – негромко позвал Джаред, опускаясь на пол у дивана и туда же ставя поднос. Дженсен открыл глаза. – Лекарство.  
  
– Не хочу.  
  
– Подарок, – напомнил Джаред.  
  
– Да чтоб тебя…  
  
– Ага. Держи.  
  
Джаред заставил его выпить лекарства. Потом согнал собак, укрыл Дженсена пледом и вручил чашку с ароматным чаем. Собаки тут же улеглись обратно. Джаред посмотрел на все это и пошел дальше наряжать елку. Харли стало скучно и он присоединился к хозяину.  
  
Наряжали елку долго, зато весело. Заодно нарядили и Харли, и Сэди, даже Дженсену досталось, хотя он и сопротивлялся. В итоге под вечер в гостиной стояла большая пушистая елка, украшенная гирляндами и игрушками, коих было немного, но Джаред старался. Дженсен критически осматривал его работу и выдавал комментарии и замечания. Но в конечном счете, елка стояла и помигивала лампочками.  
  
Джаред заказал еду и ее даже привезли. Они сидели на том же диване, смотрели телевизор и ели. Точнее, ел Джаред, Дженсен почти не притронулся к еде из-за недомогания, зато активно комментировал бездонный желудок партнера по съемкам.  
  
Когда Дженсен начал клевать носом, Джаред заставил его встать и отвел в спальню. Уложив больного в кровать, он уже собирался уйти, как Дженсен дернул его за руку.  
  
– Подарок… – сонным голосом напомнил он.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся, наклонился и… пылко поцеловал его. Дженсен от неожиданности распахнул глаза и уставился на Джареда. Он, может, и мечтал о подобном, но никогда не думал, что натурал Падалеки его поцелует, да еще так!  
  
А Джаред с легкой ухмылкой подмигнул ему.  
  
– С Рождеством, Джен. С Рождеством.


End file.
